Flight
A technique that uses one energy to fly or leviate in the air. It is a ancient Airbending ability that has been lost for thousands of years. Overview The user manipulates their ki''energy so that they can levitate or fly. It is stated in the first ''Dragon Ball anime series that Sky Dancing is a technique unique to the Crane School and thatMaster Shen is the one who created it on Earth.2 Flight is first seen in Dragon Ball during the first appearance of Puar, and it was named during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, when Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu are seen flying (with Master Roshi calling it "overrated"). Very soon, all the other Z Fighters (apart from Yajirobe and Master Roshi) learn the technique. Goku likely learned how to fly from Kami, during his long training at Kami's Lookout, as he was unable to do so before demonstrating his ability when he concludes his World Martial Arts Tournament match with Piccolo. In the original Japanese dub of episode 3 of Dragon Ball Z, "Unlikely Alliance", when Goku asks if Piccolo can keep up with the Flying Nimbus, the Namekian replies that his own flying technique is significantly different and superior than the flight technique used by the Z Fighters, allowing him to fly faster than the Nimbus. During the Great Saiyaman Saga, Gohan teaches Gotenand Videl how to fly, and he further explains that anyone with sufficient power and the proper training can learn the ability. In the anime, during the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, Mr. Satanattempts to teach himself the technique, but he fails miserably. The way Gohan describes the secret to fly, one would assume that the flyer is putting their ki underneath them, forcing it down similar to an engine or helicopter pushing air down to rise from the ground. Z Item Flight is a yellow Potara-item in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It allows characters who cannot fly normally to be able to do so; like Kid Goku, Chi-Chi,Nam, Grandpa Gohan, Android 8, General Blue, Arale Norimaki, Master Roshi,Mr. Satan, and Yajirobe. Training # To Fly All You Need to do is Take Your Energy and Put it Underneath You. # And Your Energy Holds You Up. # Every Living Person has it In Side of Them. You Just Have to Find It. # Flying and Hoping are two different things. # Feel the Energy from your Stomach. And slowly bring it out. Relax your muscles # Now push it up. # Get higher than the trees with your energy. Teachers of the Flight Technique #Master Shen #Kami #Piccolo Jr. #Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) #Goku Son #Guru Laghima Users of the Technique # Abo # Android 13 # Android 14 # Android 15 # Android 16 # Android 17 # Android 18 # Android 19 # Cui # Dodoria # Frieza # Gohan Son(The Great Saiyaman) # Goten Son # Kami # Krillin # Piccolo Jr. # Tien Shinhan # Trunks Briefs # Zarbon Screenshots 7-1487813179.PNG 6-1487813135.PNG 5-1487813135.PNG 4-1487813121.PNG DBZKai1318056.png DBZKai1318033.png DBZKai1317642.png DBZKai1317619.png DBZKai1317596.png DBZKai1317573.png DBZKai1317550.png DBZKai1317527.png DBZKai1317504.png DBZKai1312743.png DBZKai1312720.png DBZKai1312628.png DBZKai1312605.png DBZKai1312536.png Category:My Techniques Category:Special Powers